


Student/Teacher Confidentiality

by stoneyandhazed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, principal!Chris, student!Isaac, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneyandhazed/pseuds/stoneyandhazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac snuck into a bar and met Stiles. What they don't know is that Stiles will spend the next 10 months teaching Isaac's senior English class and stressing about who's going to find out what they did. Stiles is terrified and something is a little off about Isaac. Weekly tutoring sessions try not to turn into makeout sessions and Stiles wants to know all Isaac's secrets. It sort of feeds his addiction to Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student/Teacher Confidentiality

There are a lot of things in life that you wake up regretting in the morning. Like, for example, having a one night stand when you’re a relationship kind of person. That’s the average woe for the average joe. The average woe for Stiles Stilinski borders more on the line of “I had a one night stand when I’m a relationship kind of person – and now that one night stand is a student in my 5th period senior English class”.

Stiles sat behind his desk with his face carefully hidden from the eyes of his new students. He had yet to stand and say anything, fearful of revealing himself to that damned blond beauty he’d let break his one night stand rule. Things like this happened to people who didn’t follow the rules, people who didn’t care what happened to them; things like this did not happen to good, rule-abiding people like Stiles. That’s why he had a “NO one night stands” rule in place. 

And yet, when Stiles peeked out from behind his hand, the blond –okay, it was more like sandy blond, really- was still sitting right up front, center-stage, unknowingly making it all the worse. The fluorescent lighting did little in the way of making his features less attractive; even now Stiles admitted to himself that the boy looked so good it was sinful. So good, so very good….so good that Stiles’ hand had fallen lower on his face, revealing how he stared at the boy. He jumped, hoping to avoid any notice but only drawing the classes’ attention now.

“H-hey guys!” Stiles laughed nervously, standing up from his desk. He stepped slowly, rhythmically toward the rows of desks, speaking as he went and pasting a big, goofy, lopsided grin on his face. “Guess we gotta get started at some point, right? So,” he clapped his hands together, “should we start out by introducing ourselves?”

His effort was met with a resounding groan from every student in the class. Stiles grinned; that was just what he needed to perk himself up! Instill a little misery into his students and Stiles would be good as new by the end of the period. “Looks like that’s a yes!” Stiles was standing between the boy and the empty seat next to him now. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, I’m your senior English teacher, I’m a bookworm, a word nerd, and I will make a pop culture reference every chance I get. Now you guys copy me; name and a little about yourself. Who wants to start?” Another collective groan and he put a “teacherly” hand on blond boys’ shoulder. “How about you?”

The blond looked up at him, but nothing on his face changed, nor had it when he’d first seen Stiles. Either this kid was good at hiding his surprise or he didn’t care. But how could he not care? Stiles cared so much it wasn’t even funny. If anyone found out, he could lose his job, be labeled a sexual predator, his whole life could go down the drain in a second. The boy had nothing to lose, though. He’d be called a victim, get full attention, everyone would “understand” why he’d given himself to an older man as attractive as Stiles. Okay, so maybe the attractiveness bit was just in Stiles’ head.

Stiles stepped back so he could watch the kid introduce himself. “Names’ Isaac Lahey and I’m on the lacrosse team.” That was it. That’s all he said.  
Stiles frowned. “Don’t you wanna give us a little more than ‘I’m on the lacrosse team?’ C’mon, give us something we don’t already know.” Okay, so Stiles hadn’t known. If he’d gone to more school sporting events, maybe he’d have recognized this Isaac kid in the bar last night and not taken him back home. Too little, too late, Stiles thought to himself.

Isaac arched his eyebrow where only Stiles could see it, doing so as he leaned forward on his desk. “Well, what would you like to know, Mr. Stilinksi?”

Stiles faltered and he knew immediately that that was why Isaac had done it. He’d played dirty in bed last night, and he was playing dirty in front of everyone in the room now. Stiles just shrugged. “Tell us something private.”

“How private?”

“I think you can determine what is and isn’t appropriate,” Stiles challenged.

Isaac sat back, cracking his knuckles. “I’m a really big werewolf….fan.”

Stiles eyed Isaac, unsure about him. Last night when he was drunk, he’d been totally enamored with this attractive young man who was as interested in Stiles as Stiles was in him. It had been a year and a half since Stiles’ last date and maybe he’d been a little hasty, a little desperate when he’d jumped into bed with Isaac. He hadn’t even known his name. He made a mental note to get back to this kid, but for now, he had his job. “Alright, that’ll do. Next!”

He let the class spend the first half of their time together on introductions up until it was time for lunch, telling them he’d start in on the syllabus when they returned. As the lunch bell rang, Stiles went back to his desk and dug his brown paper sack from the bottom drawer along with his cellphone. He had to text Danny about this. He’d been with Danny last night before he’d met Isaac; Danny had even encouraged Stiles to make a move. It hadn’t been needed though, Isaac had moved before Stiles even had the chance. He was mid-text when there was a knock.

Looking up, Stiles found Isaac standing in the doorway, his fist still poised over the spot on the wall where he’d knocked. “Ah, Mr. Stilinski. I think we should talk?” Stiles was grateful he hadn’t started eating yet or he’d have spit it all out.

“Oh, well, uh, go ahead and have a seat. Anywhere. Where ever. It doesn’t matter. Um. What’d you wanna talk about?” Stiles was frantically stacking papers on his desk, many of which were blank sheets of paper he hadn’t put in his printer yet.

Isaac sauntered up to Stiles’ desk and placed his hands on the edge so he could lean closer. “I think you know what I want to talk about.”

Stiles met his eyes and decided to meet his challenge. “If you’re so stuck on the idea, then why don’t we talk about how you didn’t tell me you were still a student? Between the drinks and the….the….”

“Sex?” Isaac offered.

“Yes, the sex,” Stiles ground out. “All of those things could seriously mess up my life, Isaac.”

“But teach, who ever said I was gonna tell?” Isaac asked, his voice low and his breath playing against Stiles’ lips.

“You need to back up before someone sees us,” Stiles warned, glancing out into the hall.

Isaac moved his eyes over to the door, but his body stayed still, millimeters away from Stiles, who couldn’t seem to find the willpower to be the one that moved away even though he knew he should’ve been more cautious. Two steps and a flick of his rest and Isaac had closed the door, leaving Stiles alone in the room with him, something that sounded like a really bad idea in his head. It only sounded worse as Isaac came closer again.

“You were into me last night, and I don’t think it had anything to do with you being drunk,” he theorized slowly, retracing his steps toward Stiles.

“Well that’s all it was. Sorry, Isaac.” Stiles was firm and made sure his face stayed neutral. He was smart, he wasn’t going to give this kid the idea that they could ever have anything together.

Isaac smiled slowly. “Mister S, I wish I could say I believed you.”

Stiles swallowed hard and glanced at the clock. It hadn’t been long, not even ten minutes, but he was ready for this to be over. “What will it take to make you believe me?”

“Let me kiss you. It doesn’t matter if you kiss back, I’ll know if you like it or not.”

Stiles shook his head. “No. I can’t do that, Isaac.”

Isaac pouted. He was going to do whatever it took to make Stiles kiss him first. Just to prove he could. Sties could tell by the look in his eye; it was the same way Allison had always looked at Scott, back in the day when he was wrapped around her finger.

Finally, finally Stiles pulled away, backed away from Isaac. “You need to go. I’ll talk to Principal Argent about moving you to another teachers’ class.”

Isaac huffed. “Stiles, I really liked you last night,” he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and whirling around toward the door.” Stiles had succeeded in defeating the cocky little blond. But he stopped at the door and turned around. “Will you at least tell me, honestly, if you were into me last night?” he asked. There was a hint in his voice like he was hurt, but he was trying to sound like he was fine. Stiles prided himself on being perceptive enough to notice.

Stiles ran a hand through his short black hair. “Isaac….yeah. Yeah, I was into you last night. Really into you. You’re….” he cut himself off in an awkward laugh and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Isaac grinned and put his hand on the door handle. “Yeah….you too.”

He left Stiles to his lunch, that had been spread across the desk between them for the last 15 minutes before the class was due to return. Stiles ate slowly, figuring that he didn’t have to embarrass Isaac in front of Principal Argent or his parents. He could let the kid stay in his class. It wasn’t until he’d finished eating that he noticed Isaac had stolen his homemade s’mores cookie. That was gonna cost him ten points on tomorrows’ homework.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I apologize for how awful that summary is. It's late, I'm inebriated. But anyway, this is my new Teacher/Student Stisaac story. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think of it! I have plenty more Stisaac on the way. Also, never take Stiles' homemade s'mores cookies.


End file.
